


И всё было хорошо

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: В один прекрасный вечер Дарси обнаруживает в своей ванной Локи, но вообще-то это не совсем то, о чём она мечтала.





	И всё было хорошо

— Я сейчас упаду в обморок, — слабо пробормотала Дарси, прикладывая ладонь к горячему лбу. — Это ведь происходит не по-настоящему, да?  
  
Но, похоже, всё было взаправду. Локи, шипя и ругаясь, уже успел полностью разоблачиться и не без помощи усесться в ванную. Там, где он ступал, керамическая плитка на полу была заляпана грязью с частичками травы; по углам валялись изодранные части доспеха. Но содрогнуться от ужаса заставляло другое, а именно — темно-багровые разводы на бортиках ванной, оставленные ладонями Локи.  
  
— Ладно, обморок откладывается. Есть реальный шанс, что меня просто стошнит, — кое-как выбрав местечко между кучками одежды и грязи, Дарси присела перед ним на колени. — Боже, Локи, я не врач, но, честно говоря, мне кажется, тебе нужна не горячая ванна с пеной, а проклятая больница!  
  
Последние слова Дарси практически пропищала, потому что едва Локи по пояс опустился в воду, как она на глазах приобрела зловещий розоватый оттенок.  
  
— Не неси чушь, — измученным тоном выдавил Локи и, вздрогнув, прикрыл глаза. — Мои раны затянутся сами, когда мы вынем из них осколки наконечников, но если я заявлюсь в мидгардскую больницу… Доблестный Щ.И.Т. не упустит шанса доделать то, что не сумели драугры Хельхейма.  
  
— Вы были в Хель? — Дарси обеими руками вцепилась в край ванной, жалея, что не может его оторвать и бросить в искривленное, покрытое кровью лицо Локи. В ней кипел гнев. — Чем ты думал? Знаешь, отправить свою сестричку ещё на тысячу лет гнить в эту дыру, а потом самим же туда и заявиться, это надо совсем выжить из ума!  
  
— Что ж, вынужден признать, упрёк… оправдан, — не размыкая век, трикстер схватился за левое плечо, и его тело странно качнулось назад. — Примерно то же самое я и сказал Тору.  
  
Локи напряженно сцепил челюсти вместе, очевидно, переживая не самые прекрасные минуты своего существования. На самом деле он выглядел без преувеличения паршиво: волосы спутались, плечи и спина щеголяли многочисленными тонкими порезами, а лицо было так разукрашено красными брызгами, что Локи в таком виде вполне мог украсть у Мэла Гибсона роль в «Храбром сердце».  
  
— Ты будто с войны явился, — всхлипнула Дарси, несмело дотронувшись до его дрожащей руки, и Локи, издав тяжелый вздох, открыл глаза. — Прошу тебя, давай просто поедем в больницу. Я ненавижу Тома Круза и не смотрела ни одной «Миссии», так что понятия не имею, как запускать сердца, вынимать пули и всё такое…  
  
— Хватит болтовни, — хрипота в его голосе заставила её сердце сжаться. — Лучше помоги мне. Сами наконечники я уже вынул, но остались небольшие осколки возле ран. Эти проклятые стрелы… — он перевёл дыхание, испытав новый прилив боли, а затем продолжил: — Эти стрелы сделаны в Нифльхейме. Стране вечной зимы. Попадая в тело, они через какое-то время начинают крошиться, как куски льда, если их разбить. Пыльца оседает сначала вокруг ран, потом разрушается и весь наконечник полностью…  
  
— Но ведь это хорошо? — неуверенно спросила Дарси. — Ничего не нужно вытаскивать, верно? Почему ты не дал им просто разрушиться?  
  
Даже в таком неприглядном состоянии Локи оставался собой. В ответ на вопрос — очевидно, совершенно бредовый — он закатил глаза.  
  
— Крупицы наконечника заколдованы, они въедаются в плоть, движутся по организму, разрывая кожу, жир, мышцы и под конец внутренние органы. А пыльца, осевшая возле ран, не даёт им закрыться, — он впился в девушку изможденным, но острым взглядом. — Я могу потерять много крови, Дарси. Поэтому если ты в ближайшем будущем планировала и дальше доставать меня своей прелестной болтовней, то советую сейчас немного потерпеть и наконец заняться делом.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, — Льюис вскочила на ноги, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто дезодорант или гель для душа с ароматом дыни могли как-то помочь в предстоящем квесте. Вдруг её озарило: — Слушай, Локи, а что в вашем этом новом Асгарде? Почему тебе не переместиться туда? Я уверена, Валькирия…  
  
Скорее всего Локи окончательно замучил неиссякаемый поток вопросов и предложений, потому что он со злости зачерпнул воды и брызнул ею прямо на Дарси.  
  
— Пораскинь мозгами, женщина, — прорычал он, тут же судорожно хватаясь за рёбра. — Если я пришёл сюда, значит я не могу вернуться в Асгард!  
  
Внезапно в голове у Дарси щёлкнуло. Вообще-то Локи редко по-настоящему выходил из себя. Обычно он сохранял хладнокровие, а если нет, то это означало только одно — произошла какая-нибудь чертовщина. И не просто абы какая, а при его, Локи, прямом содействии.  
  
Нет, взмолилась Дарси мысленно, пожалуйста, пусть это будет неправдой… Но сегодня ей явно не везло.  
  
— Ты что-то стырил, да?  
  
— Что? — Локи на секунду отвлёкся от своих страданий и вперил в неё недоуменный взгляд.  
  
— Свои щенячьи глазки оставь Фригге, — Дарси скрестила руки на груди, глядя на него с тревогой. — Как пить дать, ты что-то опять стащил, и Тору боишься признаться. Ведь он в Асгарде? А тебе теперь туда путь заказан.  
  
По изменившемуся выражению лица Локи она поняла, что попала в точку. Он фыркнул и разозленно отвернулся.  
  
— Раз уж так, поди прочь, смертная. Я собираюсь умереть.  
  
— Коэльо, что ли, начитался? Не советую. Фигня необыкновенная.  
  
— Может, и мои раны «фигня», как ты изволишь выражаться? — язвительно предположил Локи, но даже сквозь этот злобный тон просачивалась дрожь. — Давай проверим. Оставь меня. Уходи. Испытаем мою искренность.  
  
Он попытался плотно сжать губы, но в тот же момент его окровавленное левое предплечье погрузилось в воду, и Локи издал короткий вздох, больше напоминающий стон.  
  
На глаза у Дарси снова навернулись слёзы.  
  
— Что-то стырил, да ещё и покалечился, — она громко шмыгнула носом и опустила руки. — Ты просто неисправим. Ненавижу тебя.  
  
— Что ж, пусть эта неизбывная ненависть согреет тебя после моей кончины.  
  
Услышав подобные слова, сказанные нарочито драматичным тоном, Дарси не выдержала и снова упала на колени перед ванной. Локи демонстративно смотрел перед собой, игнорируя её жалкие всхлипы.  
  
— Это нечестно! Ты умрёшь тут как герой, от ран. А мне топиться, — слёзы всё-таки брызнули у неё из глаз. — Я не люблю самоубийства. Это больно, неприятно, и страшно. И у меня недостаточно силы воли!  
  
— В таком случае… — Локи медленно повернулся в её сторону, показывая бледность своих губ, что красноречивее всех говорила о том, что силы его покидают, — … будем надеяться, что твоего страха достаточно для того, чтобы заставить тебя действовать. Хватит молоть языком. Или ты желаешь дождаться моей смерти, чтобы поглумиться над трупом?  
  
Не то чтобы монолог Локи её хоть сколько-нибудь воодушевил, но угроза перед ними маячила вполне реальная, так что Дарси Льюис, хныкая, рванулась в спальню за пинцетом. Который тут же, недолго думая, обеззаразила остатками джина Гордонс. К тому моменту, когда она проделала все эти манипуляции и вернулась в ванную, Локи уже успел промыть раны водой (не иначе в её отсутствие, чтоб она не слышала его стонов) и водрузил локоть на бортик.  
  
К запаху крови Дарси уже удалось привыкнуть, но вот созерцание ранений Локи стало тяжелым испытанием. Хуже всего было видеть и понимать, что это именно его кровь, его разодранная кожа и его боль.  
  
— Похоже на черный перец, но не такой чёрный и немного меньше, — пробормотала она, бухнувшись на колени и с подступающим к горлу комом рассматривая фронт работ. — Ты ведь эти крупинки в виду имел?  
  
Они окружали вывороченную плоть так, словно кто-то рассыпал вокруг неё мелкие серебристые жемчужинки, и выглядели вполне безобидно. Пока не стало заметно, что они… двигаются.  
  
— О Боже! — сразу же взвизгнула Дарси. — Оно живое!  
  
— Поверь, едва ли это пугает тебя больше, чем меня, — сухо ответил Локи. — Они пытаются проникнуть в рану, но я сдерживаю их магией. Внутрь они не попадут, но и не дадут мне вылечить себя. Их не так много, но ты должна убрать все до одного. Приступай.  
  
Легче было сказать, чем сделать: эти маленькие паразиты так цепко держались за свои места, что отрывать их приходилось буквально с частичками кожи. Льюис даже казалось, что пинцет, зажимающий крупинки, вибрирует в руке — так уж осколкам нифльхеймских наконечников хотелось отведать крови Локи.  
  
Которому эта процедура, судя по его рваным вздохам, большого удовольствия не доставляла.  
  
— Прости, — мямлила Дарси через каждую секунду, убирая очередной осколок. — И сейчас прости. И сейчас тоже. Ох, черт, Локи, прости меня миллион раз. Кстати, почему это твоя кровь не голубая?  
  
— С чего бы, ради всех старых богов, ей быть голубой?  
  
— Ну, знаешь, — Дарси подцепила особо громадный осколок и с брезгливым выражением отправила его в раковину. — Во-первых, ты голубых кровей, принц как никак. Во-вторых, как сказать… ты вроде бы и сам по себе голубой. Я имею в виду, ну, твою кожу. Вывод напрашивается сам собой.  
  
— Умоляю единственный раз в жизни: делай то, что делаешь, молча.  
  
— Без проблем, тем более что я почти закончила. Хм, всё даже и не так страшно, как я думала.  
  
Она аккуратно почистила водой края раны, и Локи, полностью измученный, всё же принял более-менее сидячее положение.  
  
— Это было самое лёгкое. Ещё больше осколков на правом плече, — он устало откинул мокрые волосы со лба. — Давай закончим с этим побыстрее.  
  
— Доктор тебя полечит, — Дарси с готовностью закивала головой. — Поворачивайся.  
  
— Не могу, — огрызнулся Локи, поднимая сноп брызг. — По-твоему я здесь отдыхаю от трудов праведных? Полезай в ванну.  
  
Дарси с чувством полной безысходности уставилась вниз, на своё драгоценное черное платье по колено, существовавшее в её гардеробе в единственном экземпляре.  
  
— Чувак, если ты запамятовал, то кое-кто выдернул меня с конференции, и только это платье нормально…  
  
Локи одарил девушку таким убийственным взглядом, что её рот тут же захлопнулся сам собой.  
  
— Платье для тебя важнее, чем я? — ледяным тоном поинтересовался он. — Судьбоносный выбор, не правда ли?  
  
Сегодня явно был день Локи, потому все его желания исполнялись. Предоставить свою ванную в качестве госпиталя? Конечно! Оказать первую помощь? Без вопросов, пусть и не квалифицированную. Простить все недомолвки? Рот на замок. Раздеться до нижнего белья и принять вместе с ним кровавую ванну? Нет уж, платье это святое.  
  
Дарси решительно взялась за молнию на боку.  
  
— Да разденусь я. Считай, что тебе повезло.  
  
— Это тоже нам сыграет на руку, — впервые за всё это время Локи слабо ухмыльнулся, становясь наконец похожим на того озорного бога, каким Льюис его знала. — Кровь начнёт приливать вниз, и ты меньше испачкаешься. И почему ты сразу этого не сделала? Могли бы быстро остановить кровотечение.  
  
— Ух ты, смотрю тебе полегчало. Вон как разболтался.  
  
Чувствуя на себе заинтересованный взгляд, Дарси стащила платье через голову и аккуратно положила его на бельевой ящик, подальше от кровавых разводов да заляпанных доспехов Локи.  
  
— Мм, спасибо за обезболивающее, медсестра.  
  
— Нижнее белье не сниму.  
  
— Ты права, оно не стоит того, чтобы о нём сожалеть.  
  
— Ой, да иди ты. Я сегодня не ждала гостей.  
  
Чтобы залезть в ванну, ей пришлось легонько опереться на Локи рукой, что сразу вызвало с его стороны вспышку ругательств на асгардском языке.  
  
— Нельзя ли проявить немного милосердия? У меня сломано четыре ребра.  
  
— Ну извините, здесь чертовски мало места для нас двоих. Это у Бейонсе ванна размером с Гарлем!  
  
Раньше Дарси казалось, что это ужасно круто — иметь такие длинные ноги, как у Локи, но теперь они полностью заполняли ванну, мешая ей усесться как следует. В конце концов, плюнув на всё и вся, она толкнула зашипевшего Локи в грудь; поняв намёк, он откинул голову на бортик, приняв практически горизонтальное положение. Тогда Дарси, соблюдая осторожность (кто знает, куда его еще пырнули) опустилась на бёдра Локи.  
  
— А сколько было красивых слов, — она изогнула бровь, взглянув на него. — Кровь что-то не спешит приливать.  
  
Локи, уже чуть менее бледный, приподнял уголок губы.  
  
— Осмелюсь предположить, её уже почти не осталось.  
  
— Ага, опять отговорки. Ладно, давай сюда свою больную лапку. Ты как вообще?  
  
Локи на секунду прикрыл веки, как будто прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.  
  
— По крайней мере способность к регенерации всё еще при мне, — он пошевелил пальцами левой руки. — Рёбра тоже начинают заживать, и сделали бы это быстрее, если бы ты не приковала меня ко дну своим весом. Хуже всего была рана на ноге от копья, но она уже закрылась, я чувствую, что кровотечения больше нет.  
  
— Мда, мне бы твои таланты. А теперь, как ты там говорил?.. Давай закончим с этим побыстрее, показывай уже руку.  
  
Что ж, Дарси хотя бы почувствовала небольшое облегчение. Говорить-то можно было всё, что угодно, но она всерьёз боялась за Локи — найти второго такого же лживого и ужасно сексуального мерзавца было бы непросто.  
  
В этот раз всё шло чуть тяжелее, чем в предыдущий. Осколки оказались не только крупнее, но и оккупировали довольно большой участок поврежденной кожи. Даже там, где не сидел когда-то наконечник, Локи умудрился получить кучу порезов, словно сбегать от Хель ему пришлось через лес, полный сухих веток. На эти мелкие раны и переползли вредные осколки поменьше. Дарси наклонила голову, пытаясь рассмотреть их затейливые созвездия и не дать сбежать ни одной, даже самой завалящей паразитке.  
  
Потянув пинцетом одну из них, она услышала, как Локи что-то недовольно прокряхтел.  
  
— Хочешь, подую?  
  
— Даже твои полуобнаженные прелести не помогли. Сомневаюсь, что от этого будет польза.  
  
— А знаешь, что тебе поможет? Попробовать пожить спокойной жизнью для разнообразия. Подъём в десять утра, пробежка. Можно даже немножко мне помочь — погулять с собакой, например. Потом, ради бога, я приготовлю тебе яичницу с беконом, моё фирменное блюдо, кстати. Как тебе, а? Днём будешь ходить в парк, кидать фрисби, а вечером заведём привычку таскаться в кино или пиццерию.  
  
— Звучит так, будто я умер и попал в Хель, — Локи нахмурил брови и, чуть приподняв голову, с сомнением взглянул на Дарси. — Хочешь сказать, ты в самом деле ведёшь такое убогое существование?  
  
— Ну, ещё я хожу на работу в отличие от некоторых. И получаю за это деньги. Так что не такое уж и убогое.  
  
Его неуместное удивление несколько коробило, поэтому Дарси, забывшись, потянула пинцет слишком резко, и вместе с последним осколком отхватила и порядочный кусочек кожи Локи. К такому выводу она пришла из-за того, что в этот же самый момент её пациент так сильно дёрнул ногой, что оборвал шланг смесителя.  
  
— Эй-эй-эй! — Дарси попыталась подхватить шланг, но он уже упал в воду — хорошо хоть из смесителя не вырвался фонтан кипятка. — Ты за это заплатишь, и я не шучу! — повернувшись, она слегка ударила Локи по груди, но он лишь хрипловато рассмеялся. — Знаешь, за тысячу лет мог бы и научиться терпеть боль!  
  
Болезненный смех перешёл в натужный кашель, и ей, так уж и быть, пришлось перестать его лупить.  
  
— Слышал бы тебя Безумный Титан, — прокашлявшись, сказал Локи с какой-то нездоровой весёлостью. — Знаешь ли, он мечтал о моих криках, когда допрашивал меня в Бездне.  
  
— Прости, — смутилась она, понимая, что невольно затронула тему, которую они старались никогда не поднимать. — Тебе… тебе очень больно, да?  
  
— Уже не так сильно. Бёдра прекрасной девы утешают меня.  
  
Дарси шумно вздохнула. Этот тип был неисправим, хотя, надо признать, в однонаправленности его мысли (даже в таком положении) было что-то лестное. Невольно улыбнувшись, она наклонилась к Локи и погладила его по щеке — в том месте, конечно, где не темнела запекшаяся кровь. Чужая, как не сложно было догадаться с самого начала.  
  
Его грудь поднималась и опускалась в спокойном ритме. Локи ничего не говорил, лишь смотрел на Дарси жадно, но вместе с тем слегка испуганно. Только в нём одном могло сочетаться несочетаемое. Он алкал, но сам же отвергал; поступал так, как не стоило, при том зная, что будет терзаться чувством вины.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебя не так-то просто убить, — прошептала она, всё еще поглаживая его скулу и мягкую кожу за ухом. — И этот… хаос в твоей крови — с ним ничего не поделаешь, но, Локи, мои нервы не настолько крепки, как твои кости. Прошу, возьми передышку. Помогать Тору наводить порядок в Девяти мирах после всего, что случилось, после Таноса… Понимаю, это важно, но я не хочу однажды прийти домой и обнаружить твой труп в своей ванной.  
  
Это должен был быть очень серьезный, проникновенный монолог, и всё же к его концу лицо Локи прояснилось, а потрескавшиеся губы сложились в очаровательную лукавую ухмылку.  
  
— Как насчет меня живого и в твоей спальне? — промурлыкал он, вынимая из руки Дарси пинцет.  
  
Прицельно бросив его в раковину, к осколкам, Локи без лишних слов притянул её к себе на грудь. Помня о его срастающихся рёбрах, она постаралась устроиться как можно более аккуратно.  
  
Дыхание Локи было тяжёлым, но ровным, а кожа мягкой. Прижавшись к ней щекой, Дарси беззвучно зашевелила губами, считая вдохи и выдохи, и слушала биение его инопланетного сердца, которое, на удивление, стучало немного быстрее, чем у неё.  
  
Не сразу, но она ощутила, как его рука ласково гладит её по волосам.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептала Дарси невнятно. — Кто будет завтра отмывать ванну? Сомневаюсь, что Его Высочество.  
  
Локи, раздраженно вздохнув, лёгонько шлёпнул её по макушке.  
  
— Не порть момент, женщина. Возвращайся со мной в новый Асгард, как я и предлагал тебе с самого начала, и все залы для омовения в твоём полном распоряжении. Вряд ли они меньше, чем у Бейонсе, кем бы она ни была.  
  
— Ладно уж прикидываться. Знаю, что ночью, пока я дрыхну, ты слушаешь мой айпод. «Lemonade» стоит на повторе каждый раз, после того как ты у меня ночуешь.  
  
— Он заглушает твой храп.  
  
— Я не храплю.  
  
— Храпишь.  
  
— Не храплю! — Дарси возмущенно завозилась на нём, пытаясь взглянуть в его наглую физиономию. — Ты не мог этого слышать!  
  
— Конечно нет, — нарочито спокойно парировал Локи, — ведь я в наушниках.  
  
— Вижу, исцеление идёт полным ходом, — буркнула она. — Больным и немощным ты мне нравился больше.  
  
— Ещё одно слово, и я измажу кровью каждый дюйм этого неприглядного жилища. И вдобавок твою псину.  
  
Дарси сладко причмокнула губами, изображая мечтательную улыбку.  
  
— Накорми его кровью, и однажды ночью он тебя сожрёт. Рискни здоровьем.  
  
— Дарси?  
  
— Чего тебе?  
  
— Молчи, — с угрозой в голосе приказал Локи, а после, повинуясь неизвестно какому преступному желанию, потянулся рукой вперёд и положил ладонь на её задницу.  
  
Дарси хмыкнула.  
  
— Ещё один вид терапии, да? Ладно, молчу-молчу.   
  
«Вот только вода в ванной остывает…»  — подумала она, морщась.  
  
И действительно, вода чувствовалась ужасно холодной, хотя тело Локи было очень-очень горячим. Вода капала из крана, а также в том месте, где одна асгардская истеричка оторвала шланг от смесителя. Эти звуки в тишине казались оглушительными.  
  
В отличие от шепота у Дарси над ухом:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Она обещала молчать, так что не сказала ни слова, только повернула голову и, издав предательский полустон-полувздох, уткнулась лбом прямо в гладкую вздымающуюся грудь.  
  
Сердце Локи билось мощно и громко.  
  
И всё было хорошо.

 

 


End file.
